Talk:Main Page
Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Chaotic Card Images I've been given permission for the time being to use the card images from ChaoticGame on the website, so I'll be adding all of the current card images periodically over this weekend. If the head company over Chaotic has a problem, I've been told I'll be e-mailed by Monday. --OldSchoolFresh 01:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Card Image Attribution Since I was given permission to use the card images for the site, could one of the admins put a "All Card Images © 2008 TC Digital" or something along the lines of that, so that they don't need to be put on every page. OldSchoolFresh 21:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply, I'll see what I can do about that. but generally copyright notices would go on the individual image's page. As on Wikipedia. Khlieeq 22:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) New Layout Interesting new, err, layout. To be honest, I really liked the last one, while this one seems kind of generic. But hey, Khlieeq, your say is the final say, so do whatever. OldSchoolFresh 06:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I love what's been done with the outer skin, but the Main Page itself was completely unreadable - the red was way too bright, washing out the text. I've tweaked it so I can read it more easily (and updated the footer), but I think it still needs improvements (since the polls are a problem and blue links aren't easily seen. Kirkburn (talk) 19:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oh didn't see this before, I was trying to match the outer colours; anyway changed it to this new style. I suppose that it being readable is more important. Khlieeq 22:34, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Season 2? Where are people getting info for season 2 episodes? Also did they already air in Canada? -User:Mattwo America. Plus, every episode of seaons 1 - 3 are on Youtube. I don't know about Canada. Randomguyhere (talk) 23:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) News namespace? *The news at the moment is a bit messy, I was thinking of requesting for a "News" namespacee (see: w:c:Help:Custom namespaces). This way each news article could have it's own page in the namespace, and be linked to. If they were all to be put into a category, the frontpage could link to them as headlines, as they do on other wikis such as the Marvel Database Wiki. Obviously before making any drastic changes, I'm asking what the community thinks. —'Khlieeq 05:02, 15 July 2008 (UTC)' Main page layout Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. As part of it, I took the opportunity to simplify the code somewhat - there seemed to be a lot of unused or overly complex template use. It should still look very similar to the current layout. Is there anything I missed? In addition, a note about the featured article - it uses h1 headings, which it really shouldn't - there should only be one h1 on a page, and that's the title (indeed, I might suggest it uses h3, since the rest of the page uses h2 headings). My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 15:57, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : I would like to switch the layout before the end of the week - anyone got any feedback on the proposed design? Kirkburn (talk) 17:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :: Looks good :) Kirkburn (talk) 02:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC)